Australia
by Kathryn1234
Summary: The ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid finally decides to tell his girlfriend, Natalie Strippe, how he really feels, but her reaction and response is not what he was expecting.


Australia

_I don't own Criminal Minds, or the ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid. Natalie Strippe however, is my own creation (:_

Dr. Spencer Reid glanced at his wrist, taking note that it had only been two minutes since he'd last checked the time. He uncrossed, then re-crossed his legs, drumming his nails on his desk. Ten minutes, he'd be able to leave. Only ten more minutes till he got to see her.

Spencer Reid had been dating Natalie Strippe for nearly five months now. He knew immediately when it happened, when he fell head over heels for her. Every time she smiled, he smiled. Her laugh was the most gorgeous thing in the world to him. He loved everything about her, except her smoking habit.

"See you Monday, kid," Derek Morgan said, throwing an arm around the tech analyst, Penelope Garcia, who giggled.

"Have a wondrous weekend, Reid," Garcia said.

"You too, Garcia, Morgan," Reid said, watching the couple walk out the door. He grabbed his bag and slung it around his neck and hurried out of the BAU. He dropped his keys twice trying to unlock his car. He checked his phone, and smiled when he received a text message.

_Spencer,_

_Looking forward to seeing you tonight. I'm already in one of your tee shirts and in your bed ;) Hurry home, babe._

_3 Nat_

A wide smile adorned Reid's face while he drove home to his apartment. He locked his car hurriedly, practically running up the stairs to his apartment on the third floor. He opened the door and the scent of vanilla and cinnamon hit him in a rush.

"Nat?" He called, locking the door and throwing his bag down in a matter of seconds. He couldn't wait to see her. He decided that tonight was the night he was going to tell her. Tell her he loved her more than anything.

"In here, baby," Her voice was the sexiest thing in the world to him.

Reid leaned against the door frame on his bedroom, his puppy dog brown eyes trained on the gorgeous woman lying in his bed. She hadn't been kidding about being in one of his tee shirts.

With her dark brown curls racing down her back and shoulders, and her forest green eyes locked on his, Natalie Strippe crawled to the end of her boyfriends' bed sexily. She sat up on her knees, pointing an index finger at him and bending it, calling him towards her.

How could he disobey? He walked towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist immediately.

"I missed you," he whispered against her cheek. Her hot breath caressed his ear and he shivered.

"I missed you more,"

He turned his head and kissed her lips, relishing in the soft feel of them moving against his own. Her sweet taste erased all thought in his head. He pulled away when he remembered.

"Natalie, I have to tell you something,"

He saw the worry in her eyes immediately. "What's wrong?" She asked, resting both hands on his neck. "Did I do something?"

He smiled, but it only confused her more. "No," he said. "No, Natalie, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?"

He suddenly felt nervous. He stammered over his next sentence. "N-Nat, I love you,"

Natalie's face was blank. Reid felt like he made a mistake, that he shouldn't have told her. He loosened her arms from around her waist, preparing himself for the harsh rejection.

"Spencer?"

He stopped.

"I think that you should quit the BAU and that you and I should take over the world together. But I get Australia, because that's my favorite place and that's where we shall live for the rest of our lives together,"

"What?"

"I love you too, you dork!" Natalie threw herself at him, locking her arms around his neck tightly. She succeeded in knocking him backwards on the floor with her on top of him. "I love you too,"

"Really?" He asked.

"Mhm!" She bent her head and kissed his lips. "Mhm."

Reid pushed himself up, sitting Natalie in his lap. "I was nervous," he admitted.

"I know," she said, looking him square in the eye. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

He handed her his cell, watching as she flipped through the contacts. She smiled as she found the number she was looking for and called it. She put a finger against Reid's lips to silence him.

"Hello? Reid?"

Reid could hear Hotch's voice through the phone and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Hotch? It's Natalie," her voice was grave and very serious.

"Hello, Natalie, is something wrong?"

"No. I've called to inform you that Spencer is quitting the BAU to take over the world with me as lovers, and that we're going to keep Australia for a love-making island, but we are inviting you and Haley to join us as soon as we get our plans underway. Thank you." She snapped the phone shut and smiled widely.

"That was for taking such a long time to tell me, dork."


End file.
